


grand slam

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2020, Angry Sex, Biting, Bruises, Friends With Benefits, Hair Pulling, Kinda PWP, M/M, Max is a brat, Wall Sex, daniel is fine with it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: daniel takes max's fastest lap and max has a scratch he can't itch.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	grand slam

strictly speaking, daniel wasn't actually doing anything when michael came in to inform him max wanted to see him, but he still rolled his eyes and gave the facade of annoyance, if only out of obligation. and anyway, max would probably just want to complain at him or gloat because he took the fastest lap from him or brag about his (almost) grand slam. 

still, it wasn't as if he had much choice, and refusing to see him would only lead to more whining when they were back home. so he lifted himself from his chair, brushing past michael and out into the hospitality, his shoes clacking and echoing around the walls as he began his walk to max’s own motorhome.

when he finally reached the red and blue truck, he was caught slightly off guard by the fact that his door was open, which was unusual, as he usually preferred to shut himself in so he could be in peace. nevertheless, daniel shrugged it off and stepped inside, waiting to discover what max wanted from him _so badly_ he had to get michael. 

when the door slid shut behind him, daniel was both confused and curious, and the feelings only increased when max turned around from his place next to the sofa to face him.

he looked a mess. his face was red, and hair looked messier than usual almost like he hadn't had a chance to sit down after the celebration. for a few seconds, he looked at daniel in silence, his eyes narrowed in a dark glare.

“do i want to ask how are you?” daniel said, unable to help the teasing tone in his voice.

“you know already,” max responded bluntly, striding forward so he was barely a foot away from daniel. 

“need to relieve stress?” daniel smirked, knowing full well what max meant. the way max grabbed his arm, however, came as a surprise, though not a totally unpleasant one.

“i need you,” max breathed, moving even closer until daniel’s back was up against the door and max was pressed flush against him, “to do exactly as i say.”

the authoritative tone made daniel shudder all over, taking in a deep breath as max rolled his hips slowly against his crotch and pressed his chapped lips just below his jaw.

“of course,” daniel managed to say, even if it was a little strangled, leaning his head back against the door and exposing his neck for max to roam with his tongue and teeth.

“yeah?” max growled, moving one hand to palm the fabric between daniel’s legs and making him groan.

“yes, max,” daniel said, his voice gravelly and mostly breath all of a sudden.

“i'm going to fuck you, nice and slowly,” max told him, his breath hot on daniel’s neck as he found the zipper of daniel’s jeans. “you deserve it, for taking my fucking grand slam.” 

“how are you so mad at that?” daniel chuckled, his blood boiling with the pressure on his neck and his crotch. max had pushed his black skinny jeans to the floor and, once he had kicked them aside, daniel finally moved his hands to unbuckle max’s belt and pushed his down too.

“i got pole position,” max murmured, his lips on daniel’s skin, gradually making their way up to meet daniel’s mouth, “lead every lap.”

"and then you..." slowly, max pushed his hand under the waistband of daniel’s underwear and slid one finger inside him with a patience daniel didn't know max had, crooking it until daniel moaned into max’s mouth and bucked his hips forward. he kept talking, "went and took it from me."

“max,” daniel groaned, almost breathing the name as max kept giving him bruising kisses, forceful enough for daniel to taste the blood from max’s split lip.

“it was _my_ fastest lap,” max went on, adding another finger and making daniel gasp and tilt his head back further, “get it?”

“please,” daniel moaned, his hands finding their way into max’s messy mop of blonde hair and tugging it back just slightly until max let out a soft hum.

“what is it?” max asked then, working him with his fingers and making daniel buck again and again, pushing back against him with his hips each time. there was a slight sneer in his voice, like it satisfied him to have daniel at his mercy for once. “what do you want me to do to you?”

“i want you to-” daniel gasped, desire burning hot in every inch of his body, “m-more, please.”

max smirked against daniel’s mouth and brought his free hand to rest on his hip, then suddenly removed his fingers so quickly that daniel whined and grabbed a fistful of max’s hair desperately. then max moved his mouth back down to daniel’s shoulder, biting down and then sucking the sensitive flesh, until daniel was practically gasping for breath and begging incoherently for max to fuck him. 

when max finally, _finally_ pulled daniel forward by the hips and slid himself inside, daniel was panting and trembling against max’s taller form, whimpering his name into the black material covering his shoulder. as max promised, he moved painfully slow, and rocked against daniel with a controlled pace, each movement making daniel’s moans louder. the fingers on daniel’s hips were pressing down hard enough to leave angry red marks under his tattoos and daniel knew there would be bruises soon enough; max was strong enough to keep him pinned against the door so he couldn't buck his hips to meet his.

eventually, max sped up a little, until daniel’s hands were tangled in his hair again, clenched tightly into fists as he cried out something vaguely resembling max’s name. even when max crushed their lips together again, daniel still repeated his name like a prayer, his toes curling as max’s pace quickened even more and he sucked at daniel’s bottom lip, letting out loud gasps of his own.

“not so cocky now, huh?” max taunted, biting down on his lip until daniel tasted blood, unsure if it was his own or max’s. max's voice was ragged and breathy, which only sent more heat rushing around daniel’s body and made him gasp louder against max’s lips.

“max,” daniel whimpered, sounding utterly wrecked, not caring for the moment how pathetic he must have looked, desperately trying to keep max’s mouth captured with his own.

after a few more thrusts, max hit daniel’s prostate, and daniel let out a cry that echoed ferociously around the room and could definitely be heard by anyone who happened to be outside. he might have fallen to his knees if max didn't have him in such a tight hold. the force of it was so much that it took all of daniel’s strength not to come there and then. max’s groans grew in volume too, and he made sure to hit that same spot each time, so daniel gasped and max's name spilled over daniel's lips and over like a song.

“are you close?” he asked, lips pressed against daniel’s collarbone, each breath hot and heavy.

“yes,” daniel gasped, moaning helplessly into max’s hair and dragging his nails against the fabric on his back. “yes, i can't-”

“im going to kiss you again,” max panted, moving his lips back to daniel’s jawline, “and then you can come, okay?”

“yeah,” daniel breathed, and almost immediately after max’s lips met his again, he came, his vision going white for a long few moments and his whole body flooding with fire.

he felt max come barely seconds after, stuttering out his last heavy gasps before he released his grip on daniel’s hips slightly and moved his head back so their noses brushed and their lips were only centimetres away.

for a few moments, they stayed there, both breathing in and out heavily and their bodies still pressed together, until finally max pulled himself out and took his hands off daniel completely. daniel bit his lip to stop himself whining at the loss of contact. he turned his eyes as max bent and pulled his underwear and jeans back around his hips.

“thank you,” max spoke up eventually, his voice even but still ever so slightly lower and shakier than normal. "don’t think that convinced you to not steal anything from me, though."

with max’s back turned, daniel chuckled as he grabbed his jeans and underwear and put them back on, patting at his hair in a futile attempt to restore his fluffed curls. he cleared his throat.

“all good then?” he said, as confidently as he was able to, his knees still a little weak. max nodded and let out an appreciative noise from his side.

straightening his back and smoothing his shirt down, daniel turned and pressed the button that caused the door to slide open, remaining in the doorway for a few seconds before stepping out into the warm outside. he was somewhat relieved to see there didn't seem to be any reporters or fans around.

he was almost halfway to the renault hospitality when he heard someone running behind him.

“hey, daniel,” max’s voice, and he turned around just as he came to a stop, looking bashful, which was in a way more terrifying than any other expression daniel had ever seen on max’s face. then, to daniel’s surprise, max took his face in his hands and kissed him, softer than before, with more care. as he pulled back, he murmured “come back tomorrow,” against daniel’s lips, and before daniel could get a look at his face, he had turned and begun to sweep away back towards his room.

before daniel eventually started walking again, he stood there, grinning to himself, his heart beating just a little bit faster than he would care to admit.

later, michalel demanded to know why he looked so flushed, and he simply told him he feared he might be having to see max again tomorrow, after all.


End file.
